Happy Halloween
by Death-the-kid-X-X
Summary: Ryou decides to go Trick or Treating. But what happens why he stumbles upon a haunted house? And meets a real Vampire? Read and find out. Happy Halloween.:D


**Author Notes: **Happy Halloween! I know this story is a little late..but I tried to stay up an write it..but I couldn't beat the clock...oh well... Just a little Idea I had....I'm sorry for any grammer or spellign errors. I hope you enjoy this little story. please review!:D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

He quickly walked up to the first house on the right. His small legs running furiously. His cape blew in the fall wind. He finally reached the front door, caught his breath and shyly lifted his hand to the doorbell. He pushed it gently, receiving a small chime as he lifted his finger away. He heard the shuffle of feet, and watched the door slowly open.

"Trick or Treat." He quietly said, holding up his pumpkin shaped bucket.

"Oh my, look at you." A old lady with a bowl of candy, said looking down at him. "Aren't you a cute little Vampire." She grabbed some candy out of the bowl and placed it in his bucket.

"Thank you." He said as he turned away.

"Happy Halloween." The old lady replied before she closed the door.

As he was walking down the steps, he peered into his bucket to see his prize. Two Snickers and some Bubble gum. He slowly sighed to him self. He wasn't very fond of nuts, and never really chewed gum. There was all ways hope for the next house. He walked to the house next door and gently rang the bell. The door opened to reveal a rather grouchy looking old man.

"Trick or Treat." He quietly said, again holding out his bucket.

"What are you suppose to be?" The man asked looking down at him.

"A vampire…" He replied back, pointing up at his fake fangs and looking up at the man with his chocolate eyes.

"Kids these days…" The old man said under his breathy. "Aren't you a little old for Trick or Treating? How old are you any way?" The man asked.

"I'm seven…"

"I knew it." The man replied back. "Holidays like this should be kept for the kids." The man put one piece of candy in his bucket. Then slammed the door. He turned and slowly walked away. The man was kind of right though. He really shouldn't be Trick or Treating this year. It wasn't the same without his father. His father was always far away, and he rarely got to see him. But even so this was his first Halloween without him. He wasn't going to go at first, but convinced him self that, just because his father was missing another holiday didn't mean he had to. So he slowly made his way to the next house.

* * *

"Take that old man!" A kid with a long, dark robe, holding a stick with some cardboard taped to it in the shape of a Scythe, shouted as he threw an egg at the house.

"You think apples are treats?!" Said another, dressed as a skeleton throwing some toilet paper.

"Y-You Hooligans! Stop it!" The old man shouted from his wheelchair and waving his arm.

"Now time for the trick!" The kid in the skeleton costume ran up and tip the old man's wheelchair over, making the old man fall and tumble to the ground. The two kids laughed and ran off.

"Y-You kids g-get back here…" The man tried to shout but was in too much pain.

As soon as the kids were sure they were far enough away, they stopped their running, and started walking.

"That will teach him." The one with the scythe said.

"Yeah, who gives out apples on Halloween?" The kid dressed as a skeleton asked. Suddenly they both stopped as a new target came into view. It was a young boy, all by himself, Trick or Treating.

"Hey," The skeleton kid said nudging the other. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

Hey was just about to go to his fourth house when he heard something coming towards him.

"Hey, Hey kid!" He heard someone shout. He turned around to find two older boys, one dressed as a skeleton, and one he guessed as the grim reaper.

"Are you Trick or Treating?" One of the older boys asked.

"Y-Yeah…" He replied looking down at his barely filled bucket.

"Looks like you aren't getting much candy huh?" He again looked down at his bucket.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" The one with the Scythe asked. "We know were all the good houses are, they hand out a lot of candy."

"R-Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." The skeleton kid replied. "So are you in or not?"

"O-Okay…."

"Good, I'm Ben by the way." The skeleton kid said smiling. "And this is Jimmy." Ben pointed at the kid with the scythe.

"I-I'm Ryou…" He said smiling back. Maybe he wouldn't be alone this Halloween.

* * *

They were walking up a steep hill. And it was growing dark outside.

"T-This is were all the good houses are at?" Ryou asked, trying to keep up with the older boys.

"The most important one is up here." Ben said smiling. "They give out huge chocolate bars." After a few more minutes of walking the boys made it to an old, spooky, house. All of it's windows were broken, and the trees in the front yard were dead. And hanging from the trees were millions of bats.

"I-I don't like this house…" Ryou said looking around.

"Don't be a chicken," Jimmy said pushing him forward. "It's just a haunted house."

"H-Haunted H-House?!" Ryou squeaked out.

"It's suppose to look like a haunted house." Ben replied, glaring at Jimmy. "The more spooky the house looks, the more candy you get."

"O-Oh…" Ryou said trying his best to sound brave. So he slowly walked up the front steps and was about to ring the door bell.

"You don't ring the door bell." Ben said following Ryou on the porch. "You go inside and ask for the candy."

"I-Inside?" Ryou questioned. "I-I never heard that before…"

"That's because you never Trick or Treated at the good houses." Jimmy said smiling.

"After you." Ben said opening the front door, which gave off a loud creaking sound, as if someone was scratching a chalkboard. Ryou peered into the house, looking for some source of light, but found nothing but pitch black. He stepped a little closer only to pushed inside. He quickly turned around to find the door slammed in his face, leaving him in the dark. He quickly reached around till he found the doorknob and tried to pull the door open, only to find it blocked from the outside.

"J-Jimmy, B-Ben!" He yelled. "H-Help I'm trapped inside!"

"That's right weenie! Hope you have a happy Halloween! Maybe you'll still be alive by morning!" Suddenly the kids laughter started to fade away.

"Jimmy, Ben! Wait come back! Please don't leave me!" Ryou started to cry. "Come back! Come back!"

Suddenly he heard a noise come form deep within the house. So he turned quiet. Then there was the sound of what he thought of as footsteps getting closer, and closer to him by the second. Until whatever it was right on him. Ryou looked directly in front of him only to find a pair of crimson eyes.

The eyes glowed bright in the dark room, and only added to Ryou's fear. Then just as suddenly as the eyes had come into view, they vanished. That was when Ryou felt something grab him from behind. He let out a scream. And felt something pierce his neck. He could feel the slightest blood trickle down his neck only to be sucked out by something he didn't know. Then he was released. But just as soon as he thought he was safe, his whole body burst with pain. He felt like he was on fire, he could feel his heart stop, and his blood turned cold, he could feel something rip out from his back, and the darkness cleared from his eyes.

* * *

"You can stop screaming now." A voice said near him. Ryou didn't notice it but the entire time he was screaming, so he stopped and started to cry.

"Oh don't cry, I'm sorry for biting you, but I needed a drink."

Ryou slowly looked around to find a pale man with crimson eyes staring back at him. He had white hair much like his own, and had huge wings bursting from his back.

"Y-You bit me?" Ryou asked feeling the spot on his neck.

"Only a little nibble." The man replied back. "I'm sure it didn't hurt that much." Ryou just looked down at this comment.

"Hey come on, I said I was sorry." The man said looking down at him. "I was really thirsty. What's your name anyway?"

"Ryou…" He said looking up at the man.

"I'm Bakura." The man said giving Ryou his hand to shake it. "Welcome to the Vampire life Ryou."

"I-I'm a vampire?" Ryou asked surprised.

"Well, you are now."

Ryou looked down at his hands to find them deathly pale. He also reached up to touch his fake fangs but was surprised to find out that they weren't fake anymore. He then cranked his neck a little behind his back to find little wings resting there.

"I-I'm a vampire…" Ryou slowly said to himself. Suddenly his throat felt very dry. "I'm thirsty…" Ryou stated.

"Happens all the time." Bakura said with a chuckle. "Come on lets go hunt." Bakura led the both of them out of the house, and took flight. Ryou was hesitant at first, but also took flight with his small wings.

"Why did you come to my house?" Bakura asked as the two of them flew in the air.

"Some kids locked me in…" Ryou said looking down. "I should have never trusted them."

"Don't worry about it…" Bakura said giving Ryou a smile. "Being a vampire isn't all that bad. You dressed up like one for Halloween, Is that what they call it these days?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ryou said smiling back. "How old are you?"

"I think around four hundred years…I don't really keep track…and you?"

"I'm seven…"

"Ah, there is some nice targets." Bakura said descending over a farm. As the tow landed, Bakura walked over to a cow with Ryou in tow.

"Better start off with a cow, first before you taste any human blood." Bakura said motioning to the cow. Ryou quickly bit down on the cow sucking on it's blood, quenching his thirst. When he was done he happily looked up at Bakura.

"All done?" He asked. Ryou nodded his head. Bakura then took out a knife and fully killed the cow. "Don't need any one finding out about us." He answered Ryou's questioning look. Then the two headed back to the house.

In the night now, Ryou could see everything, and he never really got tired. Maybe Bakura was right, maybe being a vampire wasn't all that bad. And best of all He wasn't alone on Halloween. When the two landed back at the house. They noticed two figures coming up the hill. It was Ben and Jimmy.

* * *

"Let's see how the baby is doing." Ben Laughed.

"He more than likely peed his pants." Jimmy joined the laughter.

The two of them moved away what they put in front of the door, and slowly opened it.

"Hey Ryou did you get your candy yet?" Ben called, but received no answer. "Ryou?"

Suddenly a pair of crimson eyes came out of the darkness and came close to the boys. It was Ryou, he was bearing his fangs, and his wings were spread.

"Trick or Treat." He said in a low voice. And the older boys both let out screams.

* * *

So what did you think? Please don't forget to review.:D


End file.
